


Vampire

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 8 at the 2009 summerpornathon: dark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

He had no idea how much time had passed when he woke up. He wasn’t sure what had happened – he remembered brief flashes; being attacked, being thrown around like a doll, and the creature’s hands reaching out for –

_Merlin._

He forced his eyes open. Merlin was lying sprawled a few feet away, pale but otherwise intact.

Except that, once he got over there, he realised that the other side of his neck was a mess, pieces torn out of it, blood seeping down onto the ground –

He thought he might be sick.

“Merlin?” he managed. “Merlin, can you hear me?” There was no response. He noticed to his horror that Merlin didn’t seem to be breathing. “Oh God, Merlin, _answer me_.”

There was blood smeared across Merlin’s lips as well.

He reached out and gave him a shake, as if that might wake him up.

And then Merlin moved. His whole body jerked, began to shake violently, and his mouth opened to let out a low whine that made Arthur’s skin crawl –

 

 

By the time he managed to get him back to Camelot, he was still again, limp in Arthur’s arms, like a corpse (except he wasn’t dead – he couldn’t be, he’d been moving just a few minutes ago).

 

 

“Oh, my – ” Gaius said when he saw Merlin’s neck. “What did this?”

“I’m not sure,” said Arthur. He rubbed his head. It still ached. “Whatever it was, it knocked me out – I didn’t see – I’m sorry. I didn’t see.”

“He… isn’t breathing,” said Gaius.

“No, but he was moving,” said Arthur. “And… making a sound… he was alive, I _know_ he was, and…”

Gaius sat down. He didn’t seem to hear him.

Neither of them spoke for a long time.

 

 

Then Merlin opened his eyes.

He looked up at Arthur, and smiled.

 

 

“He’s still very weak,” said Gaius a few hours later. “But I have no idea what it was that attacked you. I shall have to look into it.”

“He’ll be alright, though, won’t he?” said Gwen, hands twisting together in her lap.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” said Gaius.

 

 

But that night Arthur was woken by a sound somewhere inside his room. He sat up. By the light of the candle next to his bed, he could just make out someone standing nearby.

“Who’s there?” he said.

“It’s me,” said Merlin. He stepped into the light. His voice had a strange, silken quality to it.

“I thought you were too weak to get out of bed,” said Arthur.

“I’m feeling better,” said Merlin. His eyes flicked to Arthur’s neck. He smiled, and knelt on the floor next to him. “Came to see you.”

“That’s good,” said Arthur. “That’s – ” He broke off.

The skin of Merlin’s neck was smooth, unmarked but for a few faint scars.

“Merlin,” he said, reaching out to touch it. “What – ”

“Like I said,” said Merlin, catching his wrist. His grip seemed stronger than usual. “All better now.” He pulled himself up to sit on the bed, and smiled.

“I think I should fetch Gaius,” said Arthur. He swallowed. His throat was dry. Merlin’s gaze was intense, and longing, and it was making him very uncomfortable. And yet…

“Don’t do that,” said Merlin. He reached out, ran his fingers down Arthur’s neck. Arthur shivered, but didn’t pull away. He wasn’t sure he could move right now. He wasn’t sure he could _breath_ right now.

“You look – ” Merlin said, leaning in, his face a fraction of an inch away from Arthur’s neck. “Delicious – ”

Arthur closed his eyes.

He felt a sharp pain, felt his own breathing hitch, his heart flutter, felt Merlin’s body against his, felt pleasure flood through his body, leaving him limp. He didn’t think he could resist this even if he wanted to.

“ _Merlin_ …” he gasped out. He heard Merlin moan against his neck in response. He knew that it hurt, but he didn’t care. He just didn’t want it to end.

By the time Merlin pulled back, his whole body felt numb. He was aware of nothing but the loss of sensation. He let out a whine of disappointment.

He felt Merlin’s wrist against his lips, Merlin’s blood, seeping into his mouth, and he had just enough strength left to swallow before everything faded away.

 

 

He woke up the next morning, weak and dizzy, his eyes sore from the chinks of sunlight from outside, but Merlin was with him, and everything was going to be alright.

He smiled.


End file.
